


Only Pain

by GrievousCollection



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adultery, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Victim Blaming, adult fear realized, i take the scene where obi-wan watches the security footage and make it 10000 times worse, security recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection
Summary: “If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find.”
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Only Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where the... events of these security recordings take place, and I thought, what would the scene of Obi-Wan watching the tapes be like if that happened? Mind the tags, as this fic goes some dark places.

Yoda had warned him.

“If into the security recordings you go,” he had said, “only pain will you find.”

“I must know the truth, Master,” Obi-Wan had stubbornly insisted.

After a second or two of rewinding, the holoprojector showed a group of younglings running from another room, several Padawans guarding them against blaster fire - and then, a lightsaber blade, cutting down first one, then another. The caped figure turned around, revealing his face…

“It can’t be,” Obi-Wan muttered in disbelief. “It can’t be!”

But it was. A security hologram had no reason to lie, and even blind, Obi-Wan would see this forever. He stared, unable to look away, as another cloaked figure entered the frame.

The Dark Lord. Sidious. Chancellor- no, Emperor Palpatine, Anakin’s trusted friend.

_“You have done well, my new apprentice,”_ he said as the caped man knelt before him. _“Do you feel your power growing?”_

Eyes cast reverently upward. _“Yes, my master.”_

The front of the Sith Lord’s robes parted. The apprentice surged forward without hesitation, taking the older man’s cock in his mouth. _“Good,”_ he purred, a wrinkled hand resting in golden curls. _“That’s it… show me again, your hunger for my power.”_

Obi-Wan stared, transfixed, as his friend, his teammate, the other half of his being, swallowed around the Sith Lord’s cock with the thirst of an eopie long denied water. He couldn’t look away. Every cell in his body screamed in agony at the sight, but his eyes refused to point in any other direction.

How long? he silently asked himself, watching as those gnarled fingers twisted in the younger man’s hair. Was this a recent development, or had it been going on already long before, with Obi-Wan none the wiser? He thought, with an involuntary shiver, of what Palpatine had said the first time they had met, on Naboo all those years ago.

_“And you, young Skywalker. We will watch your career with great interest.”_

Had he been - even then?

In the recording, the fallen Jedi pulled off with a loud slurping noise, a bubbly mixture of semen and spittle dripping from his mouth.

_“Lord Vader,”_ intoned the Sith Lord as he tucked himself back into his robe, _“your skills are unmatched by any Sith before you. Go forth, my boy. Go forth, and bring peace to our Empire.”_

“I can’t watch any more,” Obi-Wan declared, resolutely shutting off the holoprojector. But even as the blue-tinted images faded into nothingness, they danced in front of him, burned into his retinas.

Yoda stood before him as if nothing were out of the ordinary, clasping his gimer stick. “Destroy the Sith, we must.”

_Eyes cast reverently upward, lips parted in anticipation._

“Send me to kill the Emperor,” he begged the Grandmaster. “I will not kill Anakin.”

_A wrinkled hand resting on his head as he swallows._

“To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not.”

_Gnarled fingers twisting in those golden curls…_

“He is like my brother, I cannot do it!”

“Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become,” Yoda insisted. “Consumed by Darth Vader.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. What could he say? Yoda had watched the security recordings, just as he had. If he failed to see…

_Or perhaps,_ Obi-Wan unwittingly thought, _it is you who fails to see._ How many times had they disagreed on matters such as the conduct of war, or the way Anakin’s powers grew from his feelings, or whether or not the Chancellor was corrupt? Anakin had long been enamored with the man, perhaps longer than he had been of age.

If he had only known… no, what was he thinking? He had only just been Knighted when he had accepted this responsibility, fresh from the loss of his own Master. If Qui-Gon had still been alive, he would have done better, and none of this would have happened.

“I do not know where the Emperor has sent him,” he said, grasping for an excuse. “I don’t know where to look.”

“Use your feelings, Obi-Wan,” Yoda told him, “and find him, you will.”

He knew where to look, all right.

_Oh, what will I tell Padmé?_

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by all the times I rewatched the “And you, young Skywalker…” scene and imagined freshly knighted Obi-Wan asking himself “should I be calling CPS?”


End file.
